1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aerial advertising, more specifically, the present invention relates to devices for providing predictable and consistent eye-catching motion to an aerial sign or banner towed behind an aircraft.
2. Background Art
The prior art comprises a wide variety of aerial signs and banners that provide for static fixation of the sign or banner while flown behind an aircraft. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,875 issued to Manson, wherein a streamlined weight may be positioned in different embodiments to provide either a static vertical flight or a static horizontal flight of an aerial sign or banner towed behind an aircraft in flight.
Static aerial signs or banners sufficiently convey the depicted message or advertisement to viewers; however, an aerial sign or banner moving in a predictable and consistent pattern may attract more attention from viewers. Still further, the predictable and consistent motion of the aerial sign or banner may be incorporated into the message or advertisement to add a heretofore unknown dynamic element to the aerial sign or banner. As one example, a human hand depicted on such an inventive aerial sign or banner that consistently pivots about an axis may produce a visual image to viewers where the depicted hand appears to be waving, thereby attracting additional attention and improving the effectiveness of such a unique aerial sign or banner. Prior art devices neither address this need nor provide a means to accomplish such a function. A need exists for such a device to provide predictable and consistent movement to aerial signs and banners to improve and enhance the effectiveness of aerial advertisements.